


All Mine

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy AU, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: Iwaizumi's temper is already a short fuse and grows even thinner the longer their eyes linger on you. You'll finally get to see a side to him that he's not yet revealed.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope everyone is doing well! This is one of the scenarios from July's Bad Boy AU! Followers on my blog have taken to it quickly so I hope you enjoy it! For more of my work or AUs, check out @haiykuties on tumblr.

A fire burned behind his green eyes, akin to the anger that once crossed his features a few hours prior. This time, however, it was different, pupils dark and blown wide with the hint of lust. You knew that with each flirtatious smile and calculated touch that you were treading dangerous waters with the tattooed man, but that didn’t seem to halt your descent into uncharted territory. Despite the fact that you had been dating for a little over a year, not once had you seen him with a green face of envy. It wasn’t until you harbored the attention of other men did that side of the ace come to play. There was certainly a change in demeanor, the occasional twitch of his eyebrow and clench of his jaw as he saw the way the other males gazed at you openly, and you only seemed to relish in their affections. You sent a playful wink in his direction, but it didn’t ease his heart in the slightest.

The walk home was silent, Iwaizumi’s gaze set straight ahead. You attempted conversation, but was met with a grunt in response each time. If he was angry, he hid it well. He simply looked more annoyed than anything. Your lip was tugged between your teeth, hoping that your schemes hadn’t been taken too far. When you reached his door, he opened it for you, still the epitome of a gentleman, and waited until you were safely inside to lock it. He made no move to come towards you, only motioning for you to follow him as he took the path to his bedroom. You couldn’t stand the silence any longer, turning to face him, only to meet with the solid lines of his chest.

“Hajime, I’m sorry if I made you angry! I didn’t mean to-“ You faltered as he stepped even closer, his strong scent invading your senses even further. His expression was unreadable as he gazed down at you, offering no hint of resolve.

“I’m not mad,” He murmured, fingers tracing your sides before gripping your waist. “But I don’t like the way those guys were looking at you today, as if they wanted to do things to you that only I can.” His touch was like fire to your nerves, tracing a curve beneath your shirt, stoping just below your chest, waiting. Your breath hitched at the change in his tone, yearning to hear it in that raspy voice when he fucked you.

“Then let me make it up to you. Show you that you’re the only one for me.” Desperation tinged your voice as you griped his biceps, pulling him the short distance to the bed. You had expected to push him into the mattress only to find your back pressed into the sheets, his toned body hovering above you.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m in charge tonight.” There was no room for argument as his lips perused yours, colliding in a fevered kiss, his unspoken words translating through his actions. You moaned openly into his mouth, surrounding to him completely as he straddled your waist.

It wasn’t clear who broke away first, but Iwaizumi was quick to reattach his lips to your skin, suckling and nipping a trail from your neck and collarbone to claim you. Your nails dug into his clothed shoulder in a silent plea, but he wasn’t going to give in so quickly. His body dipped down to roll against your hips, groaning at the friction between your clothed arousal. His name left your lips in a breathless whimper, and he wanted to hear it again and again. His shirt was gone as quickly as yours, a growing pile of clothes landing on the floor until you were left bare and naked for his eyes to feast on. He paused for a moment, taking you in before a soft smile tugged at his lips.

“Mine, all mine. This beautiful body is all for me.” His words were sweet and sincere, a warming feeling rising in your chest at his loving demeanor. While it was true that he was envious of your time being hogged by those other men, he was the only one lucky enough to see you in this state.

“Please, Haji, hurry. I want to feel you inside of me.” You begged, and he couldn’t help himself any longer. His fingers slid down to your heat, grinning at the slick that continued to pour from your core. It was obvious that you had been waiting, wanting this as much as he did. A finger weaseled its way into your heat before he added another and another. You cried out at the stretch, knowing it was preparing you for something much thicker. Your hips bucked against his hand, fucking yourself on his digits as he leaned down to your chest, capturing a pert bud in his mouth.

He could feel that you were close, your erratic moments and clenching walls were enough of a sign. A whimper escaped your throat as he pulled away, leaving you empty and yearning for his touch. Your eyes opened, meeting the sight of his hand pumping his length before positioning himself at your entrance. “Are you ready?” And pf course you were eager to respond, arms wrapping around his neck.

Iwaizumi would never grow used to how tight you were, squeezing him for all he was worth. He moved slow and with purpose, watching as your face scrunched up in pleasure or the way your chest heaved with each moan and whimper. Your legs wrapped around his waist, tugging closer as you whispered, “Faster,” and he obliged, a deep thrust jolting your body, white appearing behind your eyelids. He was enraptured by you, that much was for sure, whispering praises and compliments as he kissed along your body.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” But the words fell deaf on your ears. He was completely and utterly overriding your senses until you could only think of his body above yours and the way his cock felt inside of you.

Your arms left his neck as your hands slide down to his shoulders, gripping his tatted arms to anchor yourself to reality. The sweet taste of release was close, his thrust became less precise as your cries spurred him on, deep grunts leaving his throat as your nails aug into his skin. Iwaizumi lifted you up until you rested on his lap, thighs straddling his waist before pistoning up into you. You threw your head back, his length hitting that sweet spot over and over again. You were reduced to an incoherent mess, lewd moans echoing in his ears as you grew tighter.

“Oh gods, I’m close! I don’t think I can-“

“Just let go for me, baby.” He urged and you gladly did so, spine arching and muscles stiffening as your orgasm washed over you. Splashes of light dotted your eyelids as he continued to thrust into your spasming heat, riding out your high as he reached his own end.

Your bodies were hot and sweaty, a mess of entangled limbs as you collapsed into bed. Iwaizumi was careful to remove himself, tugging your limp body into his arms. His lips brushed your forehead in a gentle kiss, and you basked in his affection, still reliving the afterglow. The room settled into silence save for your deep breathing, signaling you must have fallen asleep. The ace found himself staring at you again, heart beating loudly in his chest. How lucky he was to have someone like you in his life.


End file.
